EroChikara
by Itachifreak8271
Summary: Exiled from Konoha, Jiraiya trains Naruto in Shinobi skills and in the art of Ero-Chikara. Through the Ero-Chikara training Naruto learns the ability to entice any girl he wants. This is a Naruto lemon story. Don't like don't read. Naruto X various women.


"Believe it." - Normal talk

"**Believe it "- DemonTalking**

"_Believe it "- Thought_

**_"**Believe it "** - Demon Thought_**

"Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu" -Techniques/skills

() Authors voice / usual use for brackets That I Can not Be Bothered to describe.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. All I own is Some of the OC's that May Appear in this fic. The Naruto series Belongs to Masashi Kishimoto But if it did belong to me. Sasuke Would Have Been Into more girls and Itachi Would Have Been a lot more badass. Naruto would be more intelligent I hate the stupid Naruto he is annoying. Also this is Shadow the Night of Chaos story I'm the translator. Anyways please read and revew.**

****Naruto is not a demigod or a super invincible and powerful. In the long run be better than the Yondaime but will not start to defeat S-Rank shinobi immediately. Will gain power quickly but not divine intervention or anything like that. Naruto train and train and train almost 24 / 7 before starting to kick ass for the fic to make any sense.****

Jiraiya was worried. A week has passed since Naruto was kicked out of Konoha and talking was to the minimum. Hell, the Sage was terrified to look into the boy's eyes. All the strength, will and emotion had left the young blond, leaving a dull and lifeless boy. The few times that the boy had spoken to him was to get something to eat, go to the bathroom or sleep. Even ramen caused him no emotion, nothing. Absolutely nothing.

Jiraiya was afraid of losing him.

And no wonder. He had been broken, torn from the bottom.

The pair of ninjas jumped at the sound of an explosion. It was a battle; Jiraiya plan to go this event had captured the attention of the blond man. Noticing a slight improvement in him, the two jumped to investigate.

They came to a cliff were the battle occurred. Birds flew away instinctively from the explosions. Sent a final burst from the forest to the cliff a body wrapped in smoke. After this silence was established.

Jiraiya jumped to the body that was laying on the ground and brought her to Naruto.

"Naruto, stay here and protect her, I will go and investigate." Jiraiya ordered, but some concern was infused into the blonde. "Do not worry Naruto; we're out of Konoha and the Fire Country. She can not kill you." **Gama** took a long leap across the chasm.

Within minutes the ABNU awoke. "Huh? Naruto?" ANBU of Konoha.

"S-so, what happened?" He wondered how she knew his name, maybe she had been sent to kill him and finish the job.

"What are you doing here? ... Wait! My mission! I should have died!" she cried sharply, saddened "You saved me?"

"It was Jiraiya."

"The Legendary Sannin?" She asked incredulously. "What are you doing here?"

"I was banished from Konoha." responded Naruto, a response that full impact of the young girl she even took off her mask. The blond watched the face of the girl who possessed great natural beauty, almond eyes and purple lips, tying her long hair for some reason she was familiar.

"Banished? Why? You defeated the Shukaku, and probably saved the whole village with that battle, why did they banish you?" Naruto did not respond to question from the beautiful ANBU, he just looked at the floor with great sadness. She did not want to see him look so sad.

"It was the council of Konoha who did it." Said a voice behind him. The ANBU turned his head toward the sound to meet Jiraiya and back. "The group of bastards are too afraid of the fox to see the truth about Naruto."

"Jiraiya-sama." She was surprised to see him.

"I found no trace of your crew and your targets are dead."

"There was no crew, Jiraiya-sama. I was entrusted this mission alone."

"Your own? But usually solo missions aren't S Ranked and if you take them by your self it is suicide." Exclaimed Jiraiya, "Why did you take this mission?"

"I do not want talk about it."

"What is your name?"

"Uzuki Yugao. ANBU Captain of Konoha, Jiraiya-Sama." Mechanically answered the girl.

"Calm down, we are no longer part of Konoha. You do not owe me any respect."

"Why aren't you apart of Konoha anymore?" Now the issue became more bizarre. "Why did you leave?"

"I left with him. I cannot work for those kind of bastards. So far the only members who are decent are most of the clans and the Hokage, but Danzo and the Civil Council are responsible for this atrocity. I fear Konoha is rotting from the inside." Yugao looked in cold shock and suprised that Jiraiya, who was supposedly to be one of the most loyal Shinobi to Konoha had he left? How bad are things there?

"At the moment you are hurt, I can treat this type of injury. In a couple of days you will be better and you can return to Konoha." as he said this Jiraiya noticed the sad look of Yugao when he told her about returning to Konoha. By giving a little sigh, Yugao nodded. "Great_, I'm with two depressive. I hope I can encourage at least one._ "

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Disappointed and saddened. That could sum up the feelings of Yugao with the story of Jiraiya. The group stopped at the side of a river. Yugao and Jiraiya stood before the fire, while in a remote location Naruto sat watching the stars in front of the River. The same cold look with the unusual silence.

"Why!" Yugao cry. "He fulfilled the mission, he returned the Uchiha, no, most importantly, he stopped Orochimaru from geting the Sharingan, the thing that the Sandaime Hokage died and those idiots banned him. To make matters worst he defeated the Shukaku! "

"Many have hatred toward Kyuubi no Kitsune and you know that civilians do not understand labels, plus it was the perfect excuse for him to lose. It would be very dangerous to have a Jinchuriki within the walls of Konoha with the Akatsuki after him. Or at least so they thought. So with no Jinchuriki, they believe that the attacks will stop and that they are safe."

With that kind of power in the hands of the Akatsuki would be an aberration.

"Now the problem is I that have to train Naruto. I have to make him stronger to face those who want the Kyuubi, at the same time I wanted to help him achieve his dreams, but now that he is banished ..."

"... It makes no sense to him." Yugao sta. "He can no longer be Hokage."

"Did you know his dream?" Jiraiya asked surprised.

"Almost all of Konoha knows his dream even if they do not want him to become it. And when Naruto was small I was in charge of protecting him for a while. It was my first official duty as an ANBU under the Sandaime Hokage. From first hand I saw his suffering, looks of hatred, ignorance and pain, I saw him mourn, cry in despair. All he had was his dream to become Hokage, that was what kept him alive until he found a first person who recognized him. That boy did not deserve this. He does not deserve to be treated like a monster, he does not deserve to be despised by all. I regret that all this is done this way. " Yugao sighed. "I do not know how long he can withstand without breaking."

"Without the hope of tomorrow." Jiraiya replied with a smile. "All I used to do was encourage him and convince with hope of him becoming Hokage." Jiraiya's slight smile became a frown deeper. "But now they took the only thing that could save him and the worst thing is I do not know how to heal him. I have tried everything and he is still not responding."

An uncomfortable silence between them was formed, until Jiraiya finally came up with an idea. "Perhaps what the Gaki needs is the touch of a woman. " He said looking at Yugao. Noting the change in his tone stern look. "Maybe you have better touch me."

Yugao looked at Naruto for a moment, who was admiring the moon silently. "I'll try." She got up heading to the boy, and sat beside him at the river front. "Hey, Naruto."

"Mh?" he smiled at her slightly.

"What are you thinking about?"

"I just do not know what to do." Naruto answered almost in a whisper. His voice was demolished, as if he was about to break at any second. His excitement and enthusiasm was dead.

Yugao silently watched the moon, thinking about something and maybe, just maybe he had a chance. "What did you want to do?" asked again.

"I wanted to be Hokage, but ..."

"Shh ..." Yugao silence, interrupting the impending crying of blond. "Why?"

She watch Naruto for a while. "At first I wanted them to recognize me, as being someone and for them to treat me with respect. It felt strange saying this one again."

"But things change during our first C-Rank mission. What happened there opened my eyes, I realized that I wanted to protect what was important to me, my precious people, Konoha and my friends. Become stronger. ... So I feel like I had to do it." Tears began to flow down the face of the blond. "I never wanted to hurt the people. For my friends live there, all I ever wanted was to protect them and be happy while earning the respect of the people."

"I wanted to be like the old man! Like the Third Hokage! I wanted to follow his teachings, to remind the next generation, to be strong, wise, intelligent and happy like him. He was happy because he lived to protect his precious people, his family. That's all I wanted!" As tears were falling on the ground.

Yugao picked his head up and kissed him. "Huh, why did you do that?" was the sound provided by Naruto.

"Naruto-kun I want to go to that place with you. The place where you can find what you just said: A place where people can have beautiful, where you can care for them, make them hard to follow the teachings of the Third Hokage. A place where you can be recognized by those who matter to you. Where can have what you call family. Where you can be happy." Naruto was silent for several minutes to hear that. It gave him new hope. "Naruto-kun I want you."

"Wh-what, you wan-want me" stammered a confused Naruto.

"Yes Naruto I want to be yours" replied Yugao as she began undressing. At the site of Yugao only in her red bra and red panties caused the young blond nose to bleed. "I want you to protect me and become one of your precious people."

"Are you sure about this."

"Yes" replied the ANBU as she kissed him and pushed him on his back. "It seems like you want me to" joked Yugao as she zipped down Naruto's pants leaving him in his boxers. She slowly pulled down his boxers revealing a 9 inch cock. _'Damn, I didn't expect him to be this big.'_

Naruto felt her taking his cock neatly in her hand and fumbled with it under her thumb, Yugao gripped it and slowly slid her fingers up and down on it. Naruto was hard, as he felt her fingers stroking him as her grip tightened, holding his cock still, before he felt hot breath on his cock head. Then a tongue slid around the head wetting the tip of his cock. Her mouth slid down the head drawing her teeth gently down as she began to suck on it. His cock swelling to a size it's never been before as her mouth and tongue expertly worked on him, she put his hands on her head and gently pushed her head down, making her take more of his cock. His balls twitching as she sucked.

Naruto began kissing Yugao's chest, then belly and as he pulled her soaking wet panties down, her beautiful bald pussy. As he got her panties completely off, he start licking her tunnel of love. He put a finger deep inside her pussy and started working it in and out of her as he sucked on her clit. Yugao started running her hands through his hair as he worked her pussy again. He kept jamming his finger deep inside her soaking wet love hole. Yugao wrapped her legs around his head and starts moaning again. Naruto kept sucking on her sweet pussy as he worked his middle finger in and out of her faster and harder. Yugao's moaning intensified as she grabs his head and forced it into her crotch. Her pussy tightens around his finger as she cummed. He licked up all her succulent juices and swallowed all of it.

Eagerly he placed himself at the entrance of her dripping hole, feeling the heat against the head of his cock, he intended to tease her and draw it out, but she had already been driven to madness by her own hand. Using her legs again she pulled him all the way forward, he fell face first in her tits but was half way buried inside Yugao's cunt.

Yugao smiled at the clumsiness but started arching her back to lift her ass up. Blair lifted himself on his arms but Yugao wasn't in a patient mood, she kept fucking herself on Blair's cock. He was frozen in his position; it was surprising how far she could move while being underneath him. She wasn't making it too far up his shaft but she was managing to get her cum all creamy on his cock. He buried his face in her tits and slipped one hand under her ass, squeezed it, and lifted Yugao up while he thrusted down.

She cried out briefly then bit his shoulder; he grunted but kept slamming into her cunt. She had stretched herself out quite a bit just minutes ago and as wet as she was he met no resistance, only the hot pull of her insides gripping him as they met with faster movements.

He grabbed her tits to slam in her deeper. His cock surged deep within her aching womb. He increased his pace in rhythm. She seemed to be enjoying the pumping. He cupped her boobs again and started to push into her more vigorously. She seemed to take that also quite easily. Thanks to the freely flowing cunt juice flowing over her legs, she was well lubricated.

"I'm going to cum, Yugao-san" yelled Naruto as he shot load after load into her.

"I've never had someone cum in me so much."

She got up and straddled his aching cock and inserted it into her waiting cunt. Slowly, his cock slid into her tight and wet pussy. She slowly started to ride him telling him that this was one of the most turned on she had ever been. She rammed her pussy into his cock. Harder and faster. With each thrust she was getting louder and louder. Her pussy gripped his cock tightly. She had the tightest pussy he'd ever fucked. Naruto could feel Yugao's pussy pulsate around his cock as she grabbed and pinched her nipples and moaned that she was cumming. As she was ramming her pussy onto his cock, Naruto started cupping her breasts and pitching her nipples... This drove her CRAZY and made her scream louder.

"Do you loving bouncing on my cock?"

"YES I DO" she screamed as she started bouncing on his cock, stopping to grind her horny cunt every now and then. Her perky tits bounced and swayed in the air. Her little pussy was so fucking tight, it was massaging every square inch of his prick, she was an incredible piece of ass, she was now screaming, fuck me, fuck me, while moving her ass up to meet his thrusts. Her pussy walls parted slowly as his erect cock penetrated deeper and deeper into her warm interior. The exquisite sensation of that warm cunt sliding down over his cock was incredible. The inside of her pussy felt so wet, so warm and so tight as if his monster cock was gripped by a moist velvet vise.

Naruto slipped her legs up onto his shoulders and began to thrust in and out savagely. His dick fucked her hot, moist cunt. His hands gripped her thighs, holding her legs in place while he rammed her pussy. He caressed her legs from hip to shin.

He slapped her ass softly a few times. She was moaning steadily. He massaged her breast with one hand, rubbing it, squeezing it, tweaking the nipple. He switched hands and did the same to her other breast. He leaned forward to kiss her passionately. Her toes were touching the tree on either side of her head, so her body was in the shape of a "V". She stuck her tongue out of her mouth and he licked it and sucked it a few times before pushing his mouth to hers.

She was moaning as their tongues twirled inside her mouth. He pulled back. He continued to fuck her as he held both of her ankles with his left hand. Her legs were now pushed together, making her pussy very tight. It felt great. With his free hand, he rubbed her ass and thigh area, and then he placed his thumb over her clit and began to rub it. Yugao was close to an orgasm. She began to scream.

Naruto pulled out and twirled her around. Her hands were on the tree and she was slightly bent over. Yugao felt her little butthole spread wide as the girth of his shaft pushed in. Her asshole started widening, and widening, and all that was going through her mind, besides the soreness that was building up, was the fact that she would never be able to sit right again.. "NO, Naruto I'm still a virgin in there" screamed Yugao.

"It's a first for everything" smirked Naruto. He pressed forward, she felt just a twinge of pain as her sphincter gives way and he's in her.

Naruto paused for a moment, letting her adjust to the intrusion then he inches into her, slowly, oh so very slowly, no more than a half inch at a time, he's stretching her she felt extreme pain, her anus was being distended. Yugao felt a fullness, almost like she need to void my bowel, he's up in her rectum, he's in; she can feel the tickle of his pubic hair against her buttocks. He started to pump, slow long languid strokes, deep into her, it's like liquid, it's so smooth, silken skin over a tungsten shaft, as he glides in her.

"Faster Naruto, fuck me faster and harder" yelled Yugao in pleasure. It was so overwhelming, the entire ordeal but her ass was so stuffed that the pain was nowhere to be found.

Huge, long, wide, hard, fast, strokes that were hollowing what little bit of an asshole Yugao had left out. He pounded her with such force that a couple of pictures feel from the wall.

Yugao started feeling a rumble in her stomach, accompanied by the butterflies, followed by this highly intense orgasm that had her screaming all over his dick from her ass, and leaking lady juice out of her pussy. Yugao screamed with such an enormous eruption going off inside of her, while he was still slamming through the bottom of the cum bucket which was her butthole. She heard him start growling pound, after pound, building up more and more until the first massive shot of cum sprayed the inside of her ass. The second blast hit went even deeper inside of her beautiful ass.

Panting hardly "That was great" whispered Yugao. Naruto didn't respond he just laid on the ground thinking about what Yugao said.

The basis of all is that he wanted to be happy. He wanted to be a part of something. Use his strength to protect those who were important to him. It is true that Konoha would never forget, both good and bad, but if he find people there to think that precious, he would protect them. He could be happy again protecting the ones he love

"Yes!" Cried Naruto standing up and putting on his clothes. "Not only Konoha will be protected by me! The whole world will! I'll get stronger! Very strong! I will proudly show you and the world what Jiji taught me! I will not give up!" Naruto held out his fist forward in victory. "Today a new Uzumaki Naruto has been born!"

Yugao observed happily that the boy had returned to normal, at least in part, she could see more seriousness and the twinkle of innocence in his eyes was gone. But more importantly, his soul was still intact. Perhaps it was her turn to go ahead, follow the steps of this child, no, this man. Because at this time the boy showed to be a better man than most people she encountered throughout his life.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

_Naruto walked down a long hallway quite familiar, but he was controlled by something, his feet moved on their own. When he reach a door at the end of the stairs opened. It was the Hokage's office. The chair of the owner of the office was turned to the window that looked out onto a magnificent view of Konoha. Naruto was intrigued because it seemed weird as it was filled with smoke._

_"Tsunade? You smoke too? " doubtful ask Naruto._

_Only the blond is waiting who sat in that chair to tip over. There he was. With his pipe and the Hokage outfit, seeing him with a sincere smile, Hiruzen Sarutobi. "Jiji!" Naruto cried. The blonde jump over the desk to give him a warm hug. This responded well, with the same warmth and affection as always. Naruto cried in his arms. "You do not know how much I miss him."_

" _Me too, Naruto. " He replied sadly. Naruto got up from his chair to look at him. "Sorry ... it seems that I have failed you." He added in a tone of embarrassment._

"_You did nothing, old man. It was my fault for relying on the Kyuubi. But do not worry, I'll try not to get revenge or hold a grudge against them, I would not stoop to their level. In addition there are people in Konoha I respect and love: Grandma Tsunade, Iruka-sensei, Kakashi-sensei, Konohamaru, Ino, Shikamaru, Chouji, Hinata, Kiba Udon, Moegi, and all rhe rookies ... or at least most of them."_

"_You do not know how proud I am of you and pleased that you think that way." The Hokage lovingly caressed the blond's head. "Naruto, always remember that. You have good people on your side like Jiraiya's. Now just concentrate on becoming a great Shinobi."_

" _You bet it!" Assured the blond._

" _Well, well, keep that enthusiasm. For most horrible memories out at the end of Konoha. Do not forget and keep your values. " He advised. "Do not be led by hatred and always remember the Hi no Ishi. You are not a part of the village, but you will always carry the spirit of the Hokage you remember. You're still a good boy, grow strong and keep up the good work hopefully you stay with Yugao-chan._"

_"I don't love Yugao-chan, I think Jiraiya told her to do that just to cheer me up. And anyways I love Sakura-chan ... "_

" _I don't think Sakura shouldd be that important to you. She does not care about the inside of a person she is more on looks. So do not hold grudges with her, remember thirteen years old girls do not think a lot. Other than that, remember that there are many fish in the sea, and now you have the whole world to go along with Jiraiya, I'm sure you will find someone, do not rush."_

_"Well, I ran out of time. I just wanted to check on you and apologize for the stupidity of the village, I think this time they did something irreversible."_

" _Do not worry, I'll go ahead and become pretty strong for my people, just as you did. "_

" _I'm glad! Now I can go peacefully! " The Hokage got up from his chair, leaving the blond in it. "Just this once I will give you what you wanted, try on the hat of the Hokage." The old man took off his hat, putting it on the blond. "It is ..." The room began to light up more and more. "... Works to perfection. You would have been a magnificent Hokage!"_

" Goodbye _Naruto. "_

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Naruto woke up his sleeping bag stunned by the dream that he just had. It was the Hokage saying how proud he was. For the first time in a long time the boy smiled for real, even remembering his words. " _I'll make you proud, Jiji. "_

"I see that you woke up, Gaki." Said the funny white-haired man. "I know what happened between you and Yugao-chan, but I still have a few things to teach you about sex."

"Yeah" blushed Naruto embarrasingly. "Err ... I wanted to ask you a favor." The tone sounded a bit of respect, "Make me your apprentice please!"

"Naruto, if you had not noticed, you already are my apprentice." Jiraiya responded laughing.

"What? How long?" baffled said the blond.

"Since we signed the contract with the Toads, of course." .

"Really? Do not lie to me?" Jiraiya's smile was all the answer he needed. "Thank you, thank you! Jiraiya-sensei!"

"It's not going to be easy, I was listening to your dream last night, but before you can fulfill that dream the Atatsuki must be defeated." Naruto opened his eyes wide. "Remember my goal is to have your strength surpass that of mine and the Yondaime Hokage." Declare severely.

"You and the Yondaime?" he said incredulously.

"I hope that you can do it, but believe me that now the real training began. So what are you waiting for? Pack up your things and let's get moving. As we move I'll tell you how to start your training." Naruto obeyed without replying.

"Well Yugao, it seems that you are now able to return to Konoha. This is where we part ways, thanks for your help with Naruto."

"In truth it was nothing, I think he helped me more than I helped him." She responded blushing. "But I will not return to Konoha."

"What?" Jiraiya asked incredulously. "Why?"

"Konoha holds too many painful memories. My friends from my days at the academy were killed during various missions and my fiance ... well he died during the invasion of Sound and Sand." She said that last statement in a very depressing tone and paused to confess her ultimate intention. "On this mission I had planned to die and end my pain. But you and Naruto saved me." Yugao bowed slightly, while Jiraiya had already suspected about her suicidal intentions. "If they come to investigate about me they will think I fell of the cliff, no clues to the contrary. And finally I cannot put my trust in a Village that see's Naruto-kun as a demon, who possibly the purest soul I've ever seen and sweetest caring. My decision is to go with you and Naruto-kun. "

Naruto who didn't hear a word they said, because had been concentrated arranging his things to get ready for the return trip, "Are you ready Jiraiya-sensei." Jiraiya suffered a chill after he heard that. There was no way he could get used to being called that by him. He got used to Ero-Sennin too. It seems that at this time Naruto's personality slowly changes suffered by recent events, it would take time to adjust. "Are you going back to Konoha, yuga-chan?"

"No Naruto-kun, I will travel with you all from now on. I have to buy clothes in the next town; I cannot go dressed like an ANBU."

"I think you look way better without clothes" smirked Naruto asYugao blushed madly.

"Excellent! Now, Jiraiya-sensei. What is the training that I will be doing from now on?"

"We will start with three parts: Knowledge, Chakra Control and Taijutsu." He stated wisely. "Knowledge includes tactical and intelligence. It is true that you are very clever and inventive in battle, but you cannot leave everything to chance. My duty is to improve your knowledge. At the same time teaching you how to work on the Style Frog Taijutsu and Chakra control by teaching you how to handle the Rasengan without help from a Bunshin. "

"That's a lot to do."

"It sure is, but I'm going to tell you about the secret about the Kage Bunshin."

"Secret?" wonder doubtful.

"The main objective of Kage Bushin, is gather data and infiltration. But with your abnormal Chakra amounts you can train like no other. But the clones can only do Chakra control and knowledge, while you work in Taijutsu. The clones cannot build muscle memory." Despite the flaws Naruto was amazed, now he could train much faster.

"Also I have to teach you about the secrets of the Ero-Chikara so you can become an Ero-Oji and can get any girl you want" whispered Jiraiya so Yugao couldn't hear him.

"I don't need your help I got Yugao" smirked Naruto as he thought about the amazing time they had together.

"But that was because I used my Ero moves to get her to cheer you up; I'm not always going to be there."

Naruto was about to respond but Jiraiya noticed Yugao looking intently and decided to change the subject.

"Once we finish with the three parts we will begin working on your elemental affinity, but we have a long time before we get there. But for now let's focus on the first part." With these words, Naruto's new life had begun. Without knowing the challenges that the future would bring or all the girls he would sleep with.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Still looking for a Beta. Also thanks to Shadow Drone King for letting me use the lemon scenes from some of his stories.**

**Translations**

**Ero-Oji: Pervert prince**

**Ero-Chikara: Ability to entice girls.**


End file.
